LoVe One-shots
by WhoGotMerLocked
Summary: Just some missing scenes in season 1: Weapons of Class destruction. one-shot. When Logan hears Veronica in trouble over the phone, he comes right to her aid. Just a couple drabbles that came to me at 3 in the morning about Logan's protective instinct. Not very good. Might also add drabbles for other random spots in the series. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**LOGAN'S POV**

He dialed her number. When she answered, he heard the familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's Logan," he said, looking around him, "Just a heads-up for you, Duncan knows about your files."

"He know because you told him," Veronica remarked dryly.

Logan gave a small chuckle, "Well, I mean what was I supposed to do? He's my best friend."

"Yeah, well, he took my head off," he heard her sigh, "You would have loved it. Have you talked with him since school let out?"

Then, all of a sudden, there was a sound like a car door opening and then a rustle, as if Veronica had dropped the phone.

"Oh my god, what do you think we're doing?" he heard her say, sounding terrified. His senses perked. What was going on?

Then there was a man's voice: "Let's go for a ride." The voice was muffled and far away. The phone must have been pressed up against something, forgotten. Which meant he could listen in, find out what was going on.

**(A/N: NOW HERE IS WHERE I BREAK AWAY FROM THE PLOT OF THE EPISODE)**

"Absolutely not," Veronica's voice was sassy and indignant. He couldn't help but smile. Oh, Veronica.

Then there was a sickening slap. "Ow!" Veronica cried out.

Logan's blood boiled.

He heard what could only be described as the safety on a gun being unlocked.

"Do you need any more initiative?" the male voice came again.

"Where to?" Veronica's voice was slightly timid, but still held her usual fire.

"The Camelot Motel."

And that was all Logan needed.

No one hurt Veronica Mars. Not was if Logan could help it


	2. Chapter 2

**This one takes place right when Logan punches the ATF agent. And he doesn't want to leave her alone with him. But before they kiss. I also changed the name on this, so if anyone had trouble finding it, Sorry!**

* * *

"Is it alright if he goes outside," the ATF agent asked, "I'd like to talk to you."

"Dream on, Jump Street," Logan said, "I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"Logan, he's the real thing," Veronica replied, "Just give us a minute, alright?"

After a moment of thought he consented with a sigh. "Fine," he huffed, "Don't close the door all the way. Yeah, I'll be right out here."

He opened the door and exited the room, ready to wait outside.

As the ATF agent talked, Veronica could only half focus on what he was saying. The other half of her attention was riveted on the man outside. It moved her that he had come to her aid just because of what he had heard on the phone. Anyone else might have thought it was a hoax. But Logan came for her. And as she stood there thinking, Veronica Mars felt something stir in her heart.

After she had finished talking to the agent, she slipped out the door to talk to Logan.

"You OK?" he asked her.

She nodded and murmured a yes. After a moment of intense silence, she said, "You came for me."

"Yea," he responded, "of course."

"Why?" she asked and then realized it might sound ungrateful, "I mean, up until a couple days ago, you kind of hated me."

"I never hated you," he responded quickly. When she raised an eyebrow, he sighed. "It's just that after you chose your father's side, I thought you had abandoned me. But I still cared about you as my friend. So I thought that if I pretended to hate you, then it would be easier."

"What would be easier?"

"To block myself off. To try and distance myself from the pain of Lilly's death."

"Blocking yourself off is never a good thing," Veronica responded. "Look where it's got me."

Logan had no response.

"Thank you, Logan," she said, smiling a little, "Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"I was so worried about you," he confessed, "And when he slapped you, it just made my blood boil. And besides, I knew you would do the same for me. But never scare me like that again."

Veronica smiled and instead of answering, she pecked him on the cheek.

Utterly surprised and confused about what she had just done, she turned and began to leave.

Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. The brought his lips down to hers and kissed her passionately.

_I love you, Veronica Mars, _he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so this is supposed to take place in season 2 after Duncan runs away with Meg's baby. It has nothing to do with the overall plot of the series.**

* * *

Logan was sitting on the couch playing video games when there was a knock on the hotel door.

Logan sighed, pausing the game and standing. When he opened the door, he gasped. He was staring down the barrels of two guns, held by two very large men.

When Logan came to, he tried to remember what had happened, but couldn't. One of the men must have knocked him out. When he opened his eyes and looked around, he saw he was in a dungeon. he was tied to a chair, unable to move. Wallace and Weevil were to his left and right, both already conscious and aware of their situation.

Ten feet in front of him, was Veronica. Dressed in only her white bra and underwear, she was chained spread-eagle on the wall. There was some sort of cloth tied around her eyes, so she couldn't see. Logan was about to call out to her but he caught a glimpse of Wallace shaking his head from the corner of Logan's eye.

Logan turned toward the frizzy-haired basketball star with a questioning look.

"I wouldn't," Wallace mouthed. Logan turned to his other side to look at Weevil, who silently agreed.

Then, a man dressed in all black walked in. Brown hair was cropped close to his head in a crew cut, but when he turned, Logan didn't recognize his features.

The man smiled at them in a way that sent shivers down Logan's spine. Then he moved towards Veronica.

Veronica heard feet moving towards her. She tensed, unable to see anything behind the blindfold. She tried not to move, as she'd been playing unconscious for a half an hour.

All of a sudden, the blindfold was ripped off. She still made no reaction. Then she felt a sting on her cheek and her head was snapped to the side. Her eyes flew open.

Turning her face back forward, she gasped. Across the room, Wallace, Weevil, and Logan were all tied up. She saw all three of them strain against the ropes that bound them as the welt began to form on her face. She forced her eyes back to the man in front of her. She recognizes him from the pictures she's been taking of him for the past couple of days.

" Kyle Moore," she drawls, "The only man in Neptune who should be hated and hunted more than the Fitzpatricks."

"And why is that?" Moore asked in response.

"Well, Kyle," she sags a bit in her chains and puts on a thinking face, "Maybe because you organize the slave market. You capture and sell young girls for sex. I find that grounds for hatred, don't you?"

"Maybe," he response "But guess what, Veronica Mars?"

"What?"

"You're in for a little session with the me."

"And what does a session entail?" Veronica enquires. She's putting on her usual facade, but inside, she's scared to death. She knows what happened to the other girls this man has kidnapped. And it's not pretty.

"It entails me," he responded, "Breaking you."

Veronica's blood ran cold. She didn't respond.

"Now," Moore continued, "Look at those men over there, and tell me what they mean to you."

"They are three of the men I care about most in the world. And they don't need to be here to see this."

"On the contrary, Miss Mars, I think they do," Moore smirked, "Explain to me what each of these men mean to you."

Veronica didn't respond, so she got a punch in the gut. All the air was blown out of her lungs and she gasped for breath. She looked down. There was already a bruise forming on her pale stomach.

"Let's try that again," Moore smiled, "tell me what these men mean to you."

"Why?" Veronica managed to squeak.

"So I can better use it against you," he replied. "If you don't answer me, I will hurt one of them. Now, tell me what they mean to you." The last sentence was harsh, where as all his other words said pleasantly.

Veronica forced her eyes on the three tied in the back of the room.

"Wallace is my best friend, she began through clenched teeth. "Weevil is always there for me when I need him. I would say he's my friend. And Logan is also a friend."

"Oh, come now, tell us the truth."

Still defiant, Veronica glared at him. Moore made disapproving noises deep in his throat and moved towards Logan.

"Then I guess it's fine if I just cut these brown hazel eyes right out?" he produced a knife out of nowhere and brought it close to Logan's eyes. Logan strained against the ropes, but he couldn't get farther away.

"Stop!" Veronica cried out.

Moore smiled and turned around. "Have you changed your mind?"

"Logan is…" she trailed off and then whispered, "I love him."

"Speak louder?" Moore put his hand to his ear.

"I love him," she said again.

"Still can't hear you." Moore brought the knife back down to Logan's face.

"I LOVE HIM!" she shouted.

Logan snapped his face to Veronica. She loved him?

"There we go," Moore said. "Was that so hard?"

Veronica was reeling. She had never said that outloud to any living soul. Not even Wallace knew about her feelings about Logan.

Moore moved back towards her. "And now the torture begins."

The next half an hour was a haze of pain. Punches and kicks and came to every part of her body, except her face. Besides the slap, her face remained untouched. There was a line of blood on her stomach from where he had dragged a knife and a few of her fingers were definitely broken. Her shoulder might also have been dislocated, but she couldn't be sure.

Logan couldn't bear to watch Veronica in pain. Veronica's voice had gone hoarse after all the screams and now all that could be heard were agonized moans.

While this was going on, Logan was wriggling his wrists. The rope chaffed pretty badly, but it worked. He was able to slip his hands out and reached down to untie his feet. Then he stood as quietly as possible.

Right when Moore was going to burn Veronica with a hot poker, Logan jumped him. The poker fell to the floor and Logan grabbed it, pressing it to Moore's back. Moore screamed. The smell of burning flesh wafted up.

Logan held the poker down until Moore passed out from the pain. Logan dropped the poker, snatched a key from Moore's belt, and rushed over to Veronica. First he bent down and unchained her feet. She hung limply from her arms. He reached up and released the shackles that encircled her wrists.

She collapsed onto him. Falling to his knees, he held her in his arms.

"Veronica," he whispered, "Wake up."

She opened her eyes and he saw tears. "Logan?"

He nodded, tears forming in his own eyes. "I'm here. I'll always be here."

"You saved me," she stated, eyes closing, "Thank you."

_I love you,_ the words formed on his lips, but she was already asleep. He knew that was probably best, given the amount of pain she was in.

The tears spilled as he lowered his lips to her forehead and pressed them to her temple. He stayed like that for a few seconds before remembering the other occupants of the room.

Hoisting Veronica into his arms, he brought her over and then set her down in his chair. He then reached down and untied Weevil and Wallace. After that was done, he picked Veronica up again.

"Wallace, go find a phone and call the police and an ambulance," Logan instructed. Wallace nodded and left the room in search of a phone. "Weevil, do you want the honors or should I?"

Before answering, the biker came closer to Logan. He reached out his hand to stroke Veronica's face. A soft look overcame his features as he examined the girl. Then he backed away and the soft look was gone.

"It'll be my pleasure," Weevil growled.

He made his way over to Moore and began his own torture. Moore, who by this time had begun waking up, was kicked everywhere. And Weevil didn't return the favor and spare the man's face.

Logan turned and walked out. The ambulance was already there.

Later that day, Logan was sitting by Veronica's bed in the hospital. The room was empty except for the two of them and silent except for the noise of the heart machine. It was beeping at a steady pace. Logan watched Veronica's chest rise and fall as she breathed.

Slowly, her eyelids fluttered open. Logan sat up, alert and grabbed her hand.

"Veronica," he said, "You're awake."

"About what I said back there, when Moore was going to hurt you, it doesn't have to mean anything."

"But I want it to." Logan replied.

When Veronica looked confused, Logan continued. "I don't want anything like that to ever happen to you again. I can't stand to see you hurt."

Veronica managed a small, tired smile.

"I love you, Logan," she whispered.

"I love you, too" he replied and leaned down. He kissed her ever so softly on her lips before she drifted back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is supposed to take place in Season 2 Episode 8, **_**Ahoy, Mateys! **_**This one-shot has nothing to do with the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

Veronica sighed. She was working with Logan on investigating who really killed Felix, and he insisted on being the one to investigate Danny Boyd.

She watched as he knocked on the door. He exchanged a short conversation with the man who answered before the man led him through the back. As he passed by the car, Logan shot Veronica a look that clearly said _I told you so. _

She tapped her foot impatiently. It had now been about ten minutes since Logan had rounded the corner of the house. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She opened the car door and hopped out. Making sure she had her Taser gun. Retracing Logan's steps, she made her way around the back of the house.

Through the open door, she could hear loud noises. Veronica moved closer and peered in. Logan was pressed down against the pool table, a needle coming closer and closer to his face.

No one seemed to notice her as she slipped through the door. She dashed up to the man holding Logan down and pressed her Taser to his back. The man cried out and dropped to the ground. Logan jumped up to stand behind her, waiting for her at the door. One of the men from the bar was advancing on her.

"Veronica, come on!" Logan shouted. Veronica ran towards him, but she was grabbed from behind. An arm encircled her throat and began to choke her. She lifted her foot and then slammed it down on the man's foot. He cried out in pain and let go. She ran out to join Logan.

They ran all the way back to the car.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he panted. "You?

"Good."

They hopped in the car and drove away when they saw men coming out after them.

"You came for me," Logan said.

"Of course I did."

"Thanks," he took his eyes of the road a moment.

"Don't worry about it," Veronica said, not looking at him.

Logan turned his eyes back to the road and sighed. He wished it _was_ something to worry about. He cared about her and wished she would feel the same way about him.

As they drove back to the Hotel Grande, Veronica looked out the window. She couldn't deny that she still felt for Logan, but she was with Duncan now.

_You love him,_ a traitorous part of her said.

_Yes, _she sighed, _Yes, I do. _


	5. Chapter 5

**What if Veronica never found the camera in Logan's guest bedroom in **_**A Trip to the Dentist? **_**Written for a guest reviewer. **

Veronica was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling as Logan went to get drinks. She didn't know what would happen that night, but she knew she loved Logan and that's all that mattered to her.

Logan came back, bottles in hand, closing the door softly behind him. He plopped down on the bed beside Veronica, leaning on his elbow. He watched her as she turned her head towards him.

"Logan," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you," she responded, "I don't know how it happened, but it did. I've fallen for you."

"I've fallen for too," Logan whispered back. He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back, parting her lips to grant him access to her mouth.

He shifted to lie on his back and pulled her on top of him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed him fervently.

Her hips ground against his and he moaned. Shifting their weight, he flipped them over so Veronica was underneath him. Propped up on his elbows, Logan leaned down to kiss her again.

The next morning, Veronica woke up wrapped in Logan's arms. They're clothes were scattered around the room. Logan was still asleep. She sighed and flopped back down on the bed.

She lay there for a few more minutes, for squirming out of Logan's arms. This movement woke him up halfway.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he responded, rubbing his eyes.

"I should get home before my dad wakes up to find me gone."

Logan nodded and began to get out of bed to drive her home.

"Stay," Veronica placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down, "Sleep. Love you."

"Love you," Logan mumbled as he fell back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers, this will be my last one-shot in this series. But don't worry marshmallows! I will be writing an on-going fanfic for VM starting soon. **

**This is supposed to take place in season 2 episode 18: I am God. It's not just from either Logan or Veronica's POV, I'm also adding Weevil and Wallace. I'm not sure where it's supposed to fit into the episode but enjoy!**

"I think you should see the nurse," Ms. James said after their talk and handed Veronica a nurse's pass. Veronica sighed but then realized it might get her out of school for the day.

She nodded and took the pass and left the office. As soon as she put her ear-buds in, the bell ending third period rang and kids streamed into the hallways.

Logan stood by his locker and looked out across the hallway at Veronica. Nurse's pass in hand and her eyes half-closed she looked like a ghost. The circles under her eyes had grown worse and he was genuinely concerned.

Weevil stood with Mac arranging a time for some more math practice. He glanced over his shoulder to see Veronica stumbling alone. As much as he loathed to admit it, she was his only friend. The only person he felt he could trust and count on. And she was in pain and all he wanted to was help.

Wallace watched Veronica. He had a pretty good idea of what Veronica was going through but she pushed him away when she was in pain. She was his best friend and she wouldn't let him take care of her. Veronica was walking down the hallway like a zombie. As she passed Wallace he saw she was mumbling to herself. He wondered what she was saying. She continued on, passing him without a word.

All of a sudden, she stopped short and just stood there. The bell rang again and students filed back into their classrooms. All except the four of them.

"It's just a song," she said all of a sudden. "It's all my fault. All my fault. All my fault."

And then she collapsed. Legs buckling, she hit the floor hard.

The three men rushed over to her. Logan was closest and thus got there first. He knelt and lifted her head, placing it on his lap.

He removed her ear-buds from her ears and stuck them in her bag. She was mumbling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry," she was saying when Wallace and Weevil knelt next to her. "All my fault. All my fault. All my fault."

"What's her fault?" Weevil asked.

No one answered as the continued to listen to her. Now she was mumbling names. The same 7 names over and over.

Suddenly Wallace understood. "She said she's been having dreams about them, I should have guessed."

"Dreams about who?" Logan was worried.

"The kids on the bus. She said they'd been haunting her every night when she sleeps. She thinks the bus crash was her fault."

"How could it be her fault?" Weevil asked but Wallace just shook his head. He didn't know.

"We need to get her home," Logan said and the others agreed. "I'll take her pass to the nurse and get her excused for the day. Weevil, you carry her to her car and Wallace, you driver her home. I'll get you excused for the day, too."

Weevil gently slid his hands underneath Veronica's limp body and lifted her up. She was even lighter than she looked.

All three of them stood, Wallace picking up her bag and handing the pass to Logan.

"I think she hasn't been eating either," Weevil said, "She's too light."

"You'll take care of her?" Logan asked Wallace and he nodded. Logan rested his palm on Veronica's forehead before walking to the nurse.

Weevil and Wallace walked to her car. Weevil looked down at Veronica. The biker cared for her and couldn't stand to see her like this. He hoped that soon she would realize that the bus crash was not her fault.


End file.
